freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-28400905-20160529222213
@Overlord of Gorgeous: That's fine I just...I guess I don't quite get how you put up with that abuse so calmly. I know if someone was calling me scum, or worthless or swearing at me in a civil forum or making threats against my loved ones that I'd definitely not handle it well. I don't know, it just bugs me that he's allowed to call you scum and worthless and no one seems bothered by it. I'd think even if you disagree with someone you shouldn't personally insult them. Obviously you can pursue it, sorry, I just meant to say that I didn't think it would help here. I mean no one's going to address the actual words used because that would require changing their position. But yeah, bluntly, that is the point. Canonically the Pandora feel stronger emotional bonds and impulses for Kazuya then they do for the Limiters. Way stronger. I actually recently realized the answer's really quite simple. Remember that Freezing is a communication between hearts, when a Pandora and a Limiter use their Freezing together its their innermost thoughts and feelings being communicated directly to each other, that's why its so intimate. Consider it like...Freezing is the ultimate intimate experience, which reveals one's true feelings, one's heart, to each other. A big theme of this manga, like a lot of people have said, is communication and Freezing is the ultimate form of communication, it lets one knows exactly what the innermost thoughts and feelings of another person are. So keeping that in mind the answer becomes obvious; we've seen André and Elly use Freezing before, Elly doesn't really register any sort of reaction to it, but that's what they feel when they are most intimate. But when Kazuya uses Freezing on Elly, so when Kazuya and Elly's hearts communicate with each other, she instantly wants to give up everything she has to him and wants to become his obedient servant. That's her heart communicating with Kazuya's heart, the reaction is huge, enough that it even makes her doubt her feelings for André (which is understandable, she probably feels irrationally guilty for feeling what she's feeling, when she shouldn't have to feel guilty at all). It all gels pretty well with what others have said too; the Pandora are going to always desire to never leave Kazuya's side, they feel like they can leave everything to him and simply obey him, they experience greater joy and contentment in his presence, and like Citrus said since it wasn't mind control the Pandora don't feel bad about the control, they're just lashing out, they probably just feel perturbed by the awakening of these feelings inside of themselves, like if your with your boyfriend for a long time but then suddenly start realizing you love someone else more, and then you might think to yourself its wrong and try to cover it up an deny it. You understand? The key thing is just to remember that Freezing is a communication between hearts, it reveals a persons true feelings and desires, their innermost ones. Thanks for the vote of confidence but I don't think its ever been about what I'm allowed to do, its about what's tolerable. I hope this helped to clear up your uncertainty.